The Unexpected
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Two Warriors come together, their past lifes, and old teachings bring them closer to heal old wounds and understand the world of "Good Behaviours"


**A Old forgotten Fiction I had done (RARE PAIRING) **

**This is a fic I compeletly Forgotten about! The first chapter is short, I was juggling the idea one day then life tossed me a curve ball and went away for a week. Today I was doing some cleaning up on the laptop and *pop* this came up! So I am tossing it out there, see how it is percieved, and I may continue it. **

**The Unexpected **

He didn't understand it, couldn't phantom it, strange and unusual, confounding and mind boggling. Out of all the people he met over the years, watched them grow, fought by their sides, he would have never guessed out of all the 'good friends' he had, the one he least expected was the one to visit. He watched him from afar at first, just hovering in the sky several feet from the ground as he trained, just watching him.

He didn't really think much on it at first, maybe the Saiyan Prince only came to witness a different way to train; which in truth, he didn't have much of a problem with, after so many years of changing, adding and subtracting from his routine, he figured the Prince needed to do the same. It wouldn't be the first time other fighters came around to watch and learn new techniques from him, he was just grateful the Prince hadn't come down to bother him about it, instead only to watch from the sidelines, leaving him to his peace.

Still, it was unnerving to have those eyes on him; analyzing. It was a trait the Prince was quite known for; study and destroy. This was just a study, looking for new set of skills to take down his rival; he accepted it, like he had for the many others whom watched his daily movements.

But what set him reeling was the day those yellow tip boots touched the ground and he spoke. 'Is it true' he asked, bizarre and abnormal indeed. It became quite apparent to him that he wasn't forgotten by the others, the things he had done in his youthful days never truly forgiven, to this day the others still held a sense of apprehension of him. Didn't he prove himself before, hadn't he sacrificed his life for the planet, didn't he already done enough?

It was apparent to him something's never change in life, you could never wipe your slate clean; a burden they both shared. Only difference, he had someone whom believed in him, while the Prince… he didn't really know, maybe, mayhap Bulma, and one day, when his son is older, he was sure the boy would look up to his father, but, how would it be when the boy is grown? The fact the child's sire isn't well perceived in the group the child will learn of his father's past evils. He shook his head, meditation wasn't coming easy, not ever sense the Prince decided to grace him with words.

It was a simple question really, 'Is it true', which opened the doors for so many other questions, how and why? How did I end up fighting on the side of 'good', how did a cold, unresponsive bastard become who I am today? The only answer was Goku, the same as for anyone else; funny really, turning 'evil men' into 'good guys' was something Goku done effortlessly. And why did I change, why did I feel my old ways were wrong; in all honesty, sometimes he still wondered.

Then he knew, the questions, the uncertainty and curiousness in his voice, told him why the questions; Vegeta was second guessing himself, forced into a life he knew nothing about, proprieties, customs, and relaxation. He came from a military life-style, kill, destroy, kill, destroy, report to your higher ups. So much evils can warp ones perspective, take and own, follow and lead, these are the things he knew, he lived, there were no bright light in the end of a long narrow tunnel, only the strong, only the cruel cold and calculated survived.

Honestly, he could relate to many of those aspects. He was trained to be a solider, cold, cruel to a default, he preyed on the weak, breaking and smashing spirits and bones, conning the naïve for profit, and he was alone. Much like the Prince, the last of his kind, their traditions and customs only practiced by him alone; Goku was an earthling through and through. While he, he was the only one of his kind on this planet, earthbound yet, not of this world.

Yet there was always a constant in his life, his best friend, a relationship not many understood, and turned it into a taboo-ish perverted relationship; the Prince being no different, just like the many other ignorant fools out there.

He grunted, outstretching his body, moving away from his serene waterfall, the crisp cool waters cascaded down to the rocks below, roaring; funny he though, it was only now he heard the fierce roar of the waters, so lost in his mind, everything else was zilch.

"Tien Shinhan! Tien Shinhan?" He smiled, as the little voice called out his name.

"I am here Chiaotzu!"

"Hey! I got the fire going Tien, I bet your hungry!" A timeless boyish grin bloomed on Chiaotzu's face, his rouge cheeks brighten. "What are we planning on doing tonight?"

"I think Vegeta is going to swing on by again."

Chiaotzu pouted, evident he didn't much like the Prince's visits. "Again! Geezz Tein, what does he want?"

"I'm not sure, maybe just a friend." Tien looked up into the sky, his palms lax to his sides, a small smile tugged his lips; yes Vegeta will come again, and again, looking for a friend, and oddly, he was perfectly fine befriending the Prince… only him…


End file.
